Tristeza
by Sakura Kitsuhara Onoyama
Summary: EL POV de Enrique acerca de la muerte de su amado Oliver. Soy Saku-chan y este es mi primeritito fic que publiquito, espero les vaya a gustarito, no sean muy duritos conmiguito T.T
1. Default Chapter

-Hola como estan. Soy Saku-chan. Espero y les guste este fic que es el primeritito que escribo.

Perdon por la tardancia, pero esque uvo un problema con la computadora de mi hermano y no

e hpodido conectarme pero mi amiga Kizna-chan me ayudo y puso el fic en fanfiction. Por eso este es mi primer fic. Por favor leanlo.

Gracias.

Por que te fuiste Oliver

Si sabes bien que no puedo vivir sin ti,

Te necesito aquí, con migo,

No puedo estar sin tu precensia,

A cada lado que veo, te veo a ti.

Debi haber estado contigo

Para luchar en contra de esa enfermedad,

Debi ser yo el que se fuera,

No me siento ni por un momento felíz.

Sin tí ya no se que hacer,

Tu eras la llave de mi corazón,

De mi esperanza,

De mi felicidad, de todo.

Ahora nadie puede quitarme

Esta tristeza que tengo,

Si tansolo pudiera verte

Una ves más, para acariciarte,

Besarte, tocarte y lo más importante,

Demostrarte que te amo.

No puedo vivir sin ti,

Desearía estar con tigo,

Y no estar solo.

Por que tuviste que enfermar.

Oliver,

Yo devi estar con tigo,

Ahora, me arrepiento

De no haberme despedido de ti,

Quisiera estar ya contigo.

Por que tuviste que enfermar

Oliver. Ya sin tu precensia

Me siento vacío, Como sí

Mi alma estuviera vagando

De tristeza por el mundo.

Mis amigos tratan de animarme

Pero no pueden,

Les agradesco todo lo que

Han hecho por mi.

Pero estan tristes por mi

Si tan solo regresaras a mi vida,

Todo sería mucho mejor.

A veces sueño que estas vivo

Y que estas conmigo

Y con nuestros amigos,

Es un sueño maravilloso

Pero al despertar,

Veo que nada fue real,

Pero pienso que tal vez no

Y te busco por todos lados

Y me doy cuenta que si fue un sueño.

Tengo que afrontar esta

Angustia y pensar que un día

Hire con tigo

Y te volvere a ver y te podre

Amar de nuevo mi querido

Oliver, siempre quise ser

más que un amigo para tí.

-Espero que les haiga gustado el fic. Y deseenme suerte para que se arregle la compu de mi

hermano. Espero que manden reviews. Gracias por poner atención a mi fic y espero que no

haiga sido una perdida de tiempo para ustedes.

!GRACIAS¡

!SAYONARA¡


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola!!!!! Como estan espero que bien. Soy Saku-chan, les gusto el chapi que hice, pues que bueno a los que les gusto. Enta historia que voy a escribir, sera sobre quepaso antes de que muriera Oliver. Espero y les guste. Ah y muchas pero muchas gracias a Zuzy Nonaka por haberme mandado mi primer review. Espero que tambien te quste este fic y atodos.

TRISTEZA 02

Un día en la mañana un joven estaba dormido en su recamara, y despues de un rato despierta por un ruido que hacen afuera de su recamara y sale de su recamara para ver que pazó y al abir la puerta ve a Enrique quien estaba tirado en el suelo con una caja llena de cosas que se desparramaron por todo el pasillo.

Oliver.- Estas bien Enrique?

Enrique.- Si estoy bien (Se levanta). Tan solo me tropese por ir corriendo y me cai.

Oliver.- Con razon.

Enrique.- Que, te desperte?

Oliver.- Si. pero no imprta.

Enrique.- Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención.

Oliver.- No importa. Ah...que hora es?

Enrique.- Las 8:00. Por que?

Oliver.- Nada más preguntaba.

Enrique.- A bueno. Sera mejor que recoja las cosas (Y empieza a recojer las cosas que estaban desparramadas por el pasillo y las echa a la caja).

Oliver.- Yo te ayudo (Y se pone a ayudar a Enrique)

Despues de un rato los dos bajaron a almorzar algo con Johnny (Saku-chan: que lindo n.n) y Robert. Despues de un rato de aver almorzado todos...

Robert.- Ya me voy.

Johnny.- Espera!!!

Robert.- Mande.

Johnny.- Te reto a un juego

Robert.- ¿Para que? si siempre pierdes.

Johnny.- No importa te reto

Robert.- Esta bien. Ya que tanto insiste vamos a jugar

Johnny.- Vamos

Robert.- Oigan no quieren ver la derrota de Johnny?

Johnny.- Oye ¬¬ esta vez sera tu turno de saborear la derrota ¬¬ mwhajajajaajajjjaaaaaa.

Oliver y Enrique.- No gracias n.nU

Johnny.- Bueno. Adios (Y se van)

Oliver y Enrique se quedan solos y en silencio, despues de un rato los dos se levantan y Enrique decide romper el molesto silencio.

Enrique.- Oliver...

Oliver.- Si?

Enrique.- Que vas a hacer esta tarde? o.o

Oliver.- Nada, solo aburrirme u.u

Enrique.- Me acompañarias a una de las fabricas de mi familia? (bueno, de algun lugar tenian q sacar el dinero, no?)

Oliver: Si n.n. Que es lo que vas a hacer aya?

Enrique.- Tengo que supervisar mientras hacen un recorrido y eso es todo, pero quiero a alguien q me acompañe, no quiero estar solito T.T

Oliver.- Esta bien, yo voy contigo n.n

Enrique: Muchas gracias ;o;... Sera a las 3... y lo mejor sera q nos vayamos a las 2:30 n.nU

Oliver: Si, esta bien n.n

Enrique: Bueno, adios Oliver n.n

Oliver: Espera!..... Enrique... yo..... quiero decirte algo (pensando: Vamos Oliver, esta es tu oportunidad, dicelo, ya!)

Enrique.- Si?

Oliver.- Es que...... esque... yo....... estemm....... tu......... me.......... yo...... (Pensando: Por que no puedo? TT, soy un covarde ToT) tu me...... me....... gussss......... OO...... yo........ Es que tu me.... gus..... tas..... mucho

Enrique.- O.O...... (asimilando lo q acababa de escuchar) Pero Oli..... es que yo..... no se q decir..... (pensando: Aun no estoy listo para esto T.T.... Que ago?)... Es que... yo no siento lo mismo q tu sientes por mi... lo lamento.....

Oliver.-Yo....... esta bien, no te preocupes -tratando de resistir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, forzando una dulce sonrisa- Bueno.... adios, nos vemos mas tarde -y sale corriendo y derramando una de las muchas lagrimas que sus ojitos trataban de reprimir

Enrique.- Oli.....

TO BE CONTINUED

-Espero que les aya gustado, pero es lo unico que se me ocurrio T.T. Esperen el otro chapi, tratare de hacerlo mejor n.-, se que este es muy triste (ja, de donde?) pero en verdad.......... ES LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO T.T (se escucha un estruendo) ¿Quien es? O.O (y saac un bat de....... quien-sabe-donde)

Voz.-Espera... soy yo! Tu querido amigo Galian.... NO ME PEGUES ToT

-Ah eres tu n.n (escondiendo el bat) no te preocupes, yo no soy capas de golpearte, como crees? 0:)

Galian: Asi es :D

-Pues me asustaste! (le pega con el bat)

Galian: Lo siento x.X....... wow, veo marios voladores X¬X

-eh? o.O

Galian: Que bonitos X¬X

-No seas payaso u.ú (le vuelve a dar otro bataso)

Galian: Perdon! XoX

-Bueno, ¿donde iba?

Galian: Ibas..... ibas........ en....... en......... a si! ibas en que era lo unico q se te habia ocurrido!

-A si verdad, bueno chico n.n (le da una galleta)

Galian: guau gua (se la come) Dico n-n

-Bueno, espero y les aya gustado, y prometo que el otro tratare de hacerlo mejor n.n... Bueno, adios n.n

Galian: Waufh n.n


End file.
